


Picnic Lunch

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Two Miles of Earth [2]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: ADHD Megan Gwynn, Autistic Laura Kinney, F/F, Getting Together, Guest Starring: Pixie's Weird Fucked Up Biology, LMAO, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, i need to up my daily intake, pixie voice hey does this have asbestos in it?, radio silence for a year and then i post 2x in a week, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Pixie and Laura plan their first date
Relationships: Megan Gwynn/Laura Kinney
Series: Two Miles of Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009041
Kudos: 7





	Picnic Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in some au where M-Day didn't happen and Academy X is still, like, running, and Laura's been there for like... a year?

Something a lot of people don’t know about Pixie: She is a nervous talker.

Another thing a lot of people don’t know about Pixie: Her mother doesn’t believe in therapists, psychiatrists, or psychologists.

A third thing a lot of people don’t know about Pixie: If the above weren’t true, she would probably have been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder by now.

Anyways.

Pixie popped up in front of Laura from nearly absolutely no-where, wings fluttering to keep her at eye-level, but as a consequence moving around too much that even if Laura was in the habit of looking people in the eye (which she was not), it would have been impossible.

“Hi Laura do you want to get lunch with me?” she asked, all in one breath. 

Laura blinked, slowly. Processing? Pixie knew it usually took  _ her _ a good five seconds to figure out what anybody was saying, ever, and oh no, had she been talking too fast? She’d probably been talking too fast.

“Hi, Laura, do you want to get lunch with me?” she asked again, slower this time, pausing a little too long between each of the words so they didn’t get all tangled up.

“Oh,” Laura said. “Okay.”

Pixie lit up like the Fourth of July, which was probably actually one of her least favourite American holidays because it was so  _ loud _ and  _ bright _ and all around just Too Much, but the way that the X-Men did it wasn’t so bad ‘cause they’d gotten Jubilee and Dazzler to do lights, so the noise was a good level instead of just unbearable.

“Great!” she enthused, “there’s this new café that just opened up in town I’ve been meaning to try, do you like coffee or tea and pastries and sandwiches and stuff like that?”

“I am honestly more of a carnivore,” Laura admitted, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “My body requires more protein than the average persons, but if the main goal is for enjoyment of the food rather than the nutritional value, I do like coffee.”

Pixie beamed at her. “Yeah, I feel you,” she said. “Remember a few months ago when I was feeling super lousy? Ms. Frost called my mom about it, because Mr. Summers realized I probably have different nutritional requirements than any human  _ or _ mutant, and you know what she said?”

“I do not know what she said,” Laura responded. “What did your mother say?”

“She was like, well no wonder Megan’s feeling under the weather, you’re giving the poor girl  _ cooked _ meat! And then she sent over a thing of what she thinks I might need, and there was a whole freaking list of semi-precious metals!”

Laura politely raised her eyebrows a fraction of a centimeter. “Wow,” she said. “When did you say we would be getting lunch?”

Pixie fluttered up and down, raising her total height so that she was maybe a foot off the ground and had to look down at Laura a little bit. “I’m not busy today, are you?”

“No,” Laura said, “but I have already eaten. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow works!” Pixie said enthusiastically. “We can grab our food to-go from the cafeteria and then get something from the café, and have a — a picnic!”

“Just the two of us?” Laura asked.

“Yeah,” Pixie said, flushing a little bit.

The edge of Laura’s lip curled up a little bit. “Like a date?” 

Pixie twisted one of her earrings between her fingers. “I mean, not if you don’t want it to be, obviously, but I was thinking yeah? Only if you’re comfortable with that, I didn’t—”

“I would like that very much,” Laura interrupted. 

“Oh. Okay,” Pixie said.

An idea occurred to Laura. “May I touch you?” she asked.

“I mean. Sure?” Pixie agreed. She was a very tactile person, but Laura, decidedly, was Not.

Laura shifted her school supplies so she was holding them with one hand, and then with the other, she carefully reached for Pixie’s hand (small, pink, with naturally black nails that were a  _ little _ too sharp for some people, with long spindly fingers covered in plastic rings in every color of the rainbow), and then pressed her lips onto the back of her hand, like she had seen in a movie.

“Um,” Pixie stammered. Laura looked up, and her face was split almost literally ear-from ear in a grin that showed off almost every single one of her anglerfish-piranha teeth. Her face was suddenly a  _ much _ darker shade of pink, almost purple. “I have to go right now immediately,” she said, and then flew off faster than Laura could blink, leaving a trail of drifting sparkles in her wake.

Laura reached up and caught one on her index finger. It sat there, and twinkled, and Laura smiled softly.


End file.
